What Angers Lindsay
by starstruck17
Summary: This is something that can bring out Lindsay's anger as she takes a trip to the mall with her boyfriend Tyler.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

Lindsay was at the mall with her boyfriend Tyler, and while Lindsay was shopping for clothes, Tyler was carrying all of the bags. They were in a clothing store where Tyler was sitting while holding Lindsay's bags, and Lindsay was purchasing some tops and denim skirts.

"Lindsay babe, how much longer," Tyler asked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get some cute tops," Lindsay said.

"Okay, with all of these five tops and three denim skirts, your total will be $164," said the clerk.

Lindsay happily pulled her purse out and got out her credit card. She paid for all of her clothes, and handed them to her boyfriend Tyler who was already struggling to hang on.

They left the store and went back to walking through the mall where Lindsay wanted to find more stuff to buy.

"Honey, I just want to let you know that there were those retail stores where you could of gotten those clothes much cheaper," Tyler said.

"Why do you say that," Lindsay asked, "you know the mall has the best clothes."

"But you could be paying less. I'm just saying you could be getting ripped off whenever you always go to the mall," Tyler explained.

"Sweetie, I'm rich. I don't need to worry about that, and besides the mall has even better clothes than those retail stores your talking about," Lindsay stated.

"Okay, but my arms are killing me," Tyler stated.

He dropped the bags, and all of Lindsay's merchandise spilled all over the place. Lindsay wasn't angry at all for some reason.

"Sorry," Tyler said.

"It's okay, just fold them up and pick'em up," Lindsay happily said.

Tyler had to start picking up all of the clothes that he dropped, and it was going to take awhile since she brought a lot of stuff. Lindsay also purchased make-up, but nothing spilled at all.

Lindsay just stood around, and was greeted by some random guy who appeared to be working at the mall. He had black hair, brown eyes, freckles, and wore a blue polo shirt, black pants, and black loafers, and carried a black bag.

"Excuse me, but I take it you're stressed out from a day of shopping," the man asked.

"Not really, I enjoy shopping," Lindsay said.

He looked at Lindsay as she was dressed differently wearing no bandana, a pair of gold earrings, a sparkly red top, her usual orange skirt, and a pair of red pumps.

"Well, you might be stressed out looking at you," the man said, "so I'm going to give you some of this special lotion."

The man pulled out a white botte that seemed to not have a label of any kind on it. Lindsay just gave that blank happy beauty stare when she saw the bottle.

"Oooo, what does this do," Lindsay asked.

"Just rub it on your face, arms, hands, legs, and feet to relieve any stress on those parts of the body," the man explained.

"Okay," Lindsay said.

The man handed her the bottle, and Lindsay just squirted some onto her hands while kicking off her shoes. While she was appling the lotion onto her body in a productive way, the stranger ended up swiping her shoes while she wasn't looking and ran off.

"I don't feel anything, so how long does it take," Lindsay asked noticing the man was gone, "hello?"

Lindsay looked around and saw that the man was running away, but she didn't realize that he was running with her shoes.

"Where did he go," she said until she noticed her shoes were gone, "OH MY GOSH! WHERE ARE MY SHOES! I BET HE RAN OFF WITH THEM!"

Lindsay got angry, dropped the bottle, and charged after the man. Tyler stayed behind still picking up Lindsay's clothes, make-up, and accessories.

Lindsay charged through the mall barefoot as the man was running off with her shoes. He noticed that she was coming after him.

"You, stop right there," Lindsay angrily screamed.

"Oh crap, I didn't think she try to go after me," the man said, "these shoes weren't meant for running."

Lindsay continued to sprint through the mall, and then she caught the guy, and tackled him to the ground. Lindsay was pissed off when she found out he took her shoes.

"Give me my shoes back," Lindsay screamed.

"No way," the man said.

"Okay, you asked for it," Lindsay said.

She started punching the man in the face repeatedly. She was really starting to kick his butt, drill her foot into his crotch, and everyone was watching except for Tyler who wasn't paying attention, because he was still picking her stuff up.

The man lost the bag, and people's shoes were spilling out of the bag. Security was approaching as Lindsay continued to kick his butt big time.

"Officers, this man took my shoes," Lindsay said finally grabbing her pumps.

"We have been getting reports of women's shoes getting stolen at the mall, and you have caught the culprit," said the security guard, "TAKE HIM AWAY!"

The man was taken into custody, and Lindsay went walking back with her shoes, but didn't quite put them on yet.

She returned to her boyfriend who was just finished putting her stuff back into her bags. He didn't realize that his girlfriend just triumphed in taking down a thief.

"I'm finished Lindsay," Tyler said, "I'm still surprised that you weren't angry at me for dropping your thigns."

"It's okay Tyler," Lindsay said finally putting her shoes back on, "the only possible way you could get me really angry is if you took my shoes while I had my back turned."

"Really, wow," Tyler said as he struggled to hold Lindsay's bags.

Tyler dropped the bags again, and he caused the items to spill all over once again.

"Would you please pick that up," Lindsay asked kindly.

"Sure thing my love," Tyler replied.

It doesn't anger Lindsay when her boyfriend can't seem to hold everything that she planned to buy at the mall, but it does anger her when someone takes parts of her fashion.

**THE END**


End file.
